1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording device such as a pen type recording device. Particularly, it is concerned with a sheet guide mechanism for conducting the fore end of a recording sheet smoothly onto a platen when setting the sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a pen type recording device, a recording sheet is wrapped around a platen and is fed by rotation of the platen. For wrapping and fixing the recording sheet onto the platen, pressure rollers are brought into pressure contact with the platen, and usually a guide plate is provided for conducting the fore end of the sheet up to the position where it is pressed by the pressure rollers when setting the sheet. Furthermore, for conducting the fore end of the sheet effectively, it is ideal that the guide plate extend from below the platen up to near the recording position. In this case, however, there occurs the necessity of providing the guide plate with windows for avoiding the pressure rollers, and the provision of such windows causes an inconvenience such that when setting the recording sheet the fore end of the sheet strikes against an edge of the window, thus making it impossible to insert the sheet smoothly.